phonemypcfandomcom-20200215-history
Phonemypc Wiki
Welcome to Phonemypc Phonemypc is a android application that allows you to control your home PC or laptop from a remote location. Welcome to phonemypc This is a short description of Phonemypc,and what it can do for you. Phonemypc is a Android-based application that allows the end user to remotley use/control their home Pc or laptop. It is developed by Sofwareforme.com How it Works PhoneMyPC is a suite of two applications. One runs on your Android phone, the other on your PC(s). When you use the features of the applicaiton from your phone, the phone is communicating with the software in the PC to perform the requested actions. Secure Reliable Communication Using PhoneMyPC, both your phone and your PC(s) connect to our secure hosted servers via industry leading Secure Socket Layer (SSL) technology. Communicating through the secure host allows the phone and the PC to communicate, even when both are protected by firewalls and other security technology. This makes PhoneMyPC ideal for corporate and other security conscious users. Privacy Commands from your phone, and image data from your PC passes through our servers when you use the features of PhoneMyPC. However, your private data is never inspected, processed or retained on our servers beyond what is necessary to send it to your other device. We keep some usage statistics which we use to scale our infrastructure and to improve our services, but no statistics are associated with your account. In other words, we retain no record of your use of the applications. Android Permissions requested by PhoneMyPC Each Android application requests certain permissions from you when they are installed on your device. You can see these in the Android Market before you download the application. Some of these permissions are described by the Android market in a way that makes them sound scary–and indeed, there are applications available that exist largely to mine your phone for private data. For these reasons, we believe it is prudent to explain what we do with each permission: *Full Internet Access. This is used to contact our servers and your PC during remote sessions. Our software connects only to those two destinations, and no personal data is sent. *Access Phone State. This permission allows us to read your phone number, device ID and Android ID, which we use as a unique identifier for product licensing. None of these values leave your device; rather, we hash them to create a unique ID that is used only in confirming that you are a licensed user. Licensing Although the feature is not activated yet (and thus license keys have not yet been distributed), our licensing feature is designed to protect the servers that you have paid for so that only you (true customers) can use them. It is also designed to be simple to use. For example: *When you receive a license key via email, simply copy and paste it into the Settings screen in PhoneMyPC *Our servers receive the hashed identifier of your phone, along with the license key as proof of purchase *In the future, as you download updates, uninstall or reinstall the software, or even reset your phone, you do not need to locate your key again, because the device has already been authorized *When you purchase a new device, you can move your software purchase to it by simply entering your license key; our servers will move ownership of the software to that device Optimized Network Use ** IMPORTANT ** Once the phone and PC begin to communicate, they share network configuration information and attempt to find a faster comunication path. For example, if the PC is accessible from the internet, PhoneMyPC will connect your phone directly to the PC over the internet, removing our host from the communication path and improving performance with a private connection. If the phone is using WIFI and it is on the same nework as the PC, PhoneMyPC will connect your phone directly to the PC over the local network for the absolute best performance and quality. How to enable Direct-Connect To enable direct-connect within your LAN: Make sure your Windows Firewall allows incoming connections on TCP port 49300 (or other, as configured on the Advanced tab of the PhoneMyPC PC application) and make sure WIFI is enabled on your phone and that it can connect to your WIFI network. To enable direct-connect from the internet: Make sure your Windows Firewall allows connections on TCP port 49300 (or other, as configured on the Advanced tab of the PhoneMyPC PC application) and make sure your router forwards port 49300 to your PC. + Basic Features Turn your Android device into a control pad for your PC. Keystrokes made on the phone will be sent to the PC, and finger movements on the touch-screen control the PC’s mouse. This feature does not display the PC screen on the phone; it is intended to be used as a remote control when your PC is within view. Perfect for controlling your home Media PC from the comfort of your couch, or your laptop or work PC while giving a presentation. Stand behind a client while providing support–you’ll never have to reach for the mouse again! Mouse Operation Drag your finger on the screen to move the PC’s mouse. When you tap the screen, a click is sent to the PC at the location of the tap. Double-tap to double-click, and long-tap to right-click. Hold your DPAD or Trackball while dragging to drag the mouse. Keyboard Operation Key strokes typed on your phone are sent to your PC and typed into the active window, just as if the keys has been struck on the PC’s keyboard. Note: PhoneMyPC has recently been updated so that the keyboard behaves exactly as it does in other applications. The Shift and Alt keys are ’sticky,’ meaning you can press and release them, and they will modify the next keystroke. Soft-Key users: press Menu then select Show Keyboard to use the keyboard. PC-Keyboard Operation New! Press Menu, Mod. Keys to display a palette of PC modifier keys (Shift, Ctrl, Windows and Alt). You can also configure other buttons to show this palette via Settings. Press a modifier button on the palette to turn it on, such as the Shift button in the picture at left (denoted as on by the green light in the corner), or off. When option keys are on, they will be applied to the next mouse click or keystroke on the PC, just as if you were holding down those keys while using the PC. This makes it easy to perform actions such as shift-click, and program shortcuts. The buttons titled Opt A and Opt B are mappable to various operations via Settings. Using the default mappings, Opt A shows a menu of shortcuts to send (Copy, Paste, Save, Open, etc.), and Opt B shows a list of special keys (Escape, Function keys, etc.). Note that the modifier palette’s default behavior is to stay on the screen until you dismiss it, but via Settings, you can opt to have the palette disappear after it is used (a modifier has been applied to some action, or one of the Opt keys pressed) Panning and Zooming Move the view around by touching the screen and moving your finger, or Zoom in or out by pinching or stretching the image with two fingers, one above the other. Zoom in or out 1.0-1.6 only by ‘pawing’ on the screen with two fingers together. Move them towards center-screen to zoom in, away to zoom out. Zoom in or out in increments by pressing the Volume Up or Down controls. View an image of the PC screen (a ’snapshot’) from anywhere, any time, as long as you have an internet connection. View Snapshot is perfect for parents wanting to monitor their kids; employers monitoring employees; support staff or anybody who wants to see the contents of a PC’s screen. Image Quality The Snapshot image is a high quality, compressed copy of the PC screen. When your phone is connected through our host, the image may be scaled down slightly. This is done to improve performance, and so that we can provide you the hosting service at no additional cost. Operation When you select View Snapshot, you see an image of the PC’s screen. Initially it is the top-left portion of the screen shown on the phone’s LCD. Move the image around by touching the screen and moving your finger, or Move the image around by rolling the trackball. Zoom in or out by pinching or stretching the image with two fingers, one above the other. Zoom in or out 1.0-1.6 only by ‘pawing’ on the screen with two fingers together. Move them towards center-screen to zoom in, away to zoom out. Zoom in our out in increments by pressing the Volume Up or Down controls. Save the image using the menu button and selecting the appropriate option. View an image of the PC screen (a ’snapshot’) from anywhere, any time, as long as you have an internet connection View Snapshot is perfect for parents wanting to monitor their kids; employers monitoring employees; support staff or anybody who wants to see the contents of a PC’s screen. Image Quality The Snapshot image is a high quality, compressed copy of the PC screen. When your phone is connected through our host, the image may be scaled down slightly. This is done to improve performance, and so that we can provide you the hosting service at no additional cost. Interact Live View and control your PC from anywhwere. While using the feature, keystrokes made on the phone will be sent to the PC, and you can control the PC’s mouse using the devices touch-screen. Interact Live displays the PC’s screen on the Android device, so you do not need to be within view of the PC to use this feature. Perfect for controlling your home PC from a different room, providing report support to another user or, working from the beach, or using your PC’s browser from your phone so you can access Flash. Note: New configurations have been added to allow you to pick which hardware button controls which feature. Descriptions below are based on the default button mappings, but may vary if you have changed them. To change the mappings, press Menu right after running the application, choose Settings, and make your changes. Mouse Operation Interact Live has three modes of mouse input: Touch, Cursor, and Full Cursor mode. Touch-mode This is the default mode, and the only mode that does not show a cursor. When you tap the screen, a click is sent to the PC at the location of the tap. Double-tap to double-click, and long-tap to right-click. The program is in Touch mode any time the cursor is not visible. Cursor-mode This mode is only available to devices with a track-ball. When in this mode, a cursor shows that is controlled with the track ball. Click the mouse where the cursor is by clicking the track ball, or by tapping the screen. When in cursor mode, the same three gestures (tap, double-tap, and long-tap) work as they do in touch mode, only they use the location of the cursor rather than the location of your finger. The program is in Cursor mode if the cursor as made visible by moving the track ball. Note that the program returns to touch mode any time you pan or zoom using your finger(s). Full Cursor-mode Press the Search button to enter this mode. When in this mode, a cursor shows that is controlled by dragging your finger on the screen. Click the mouse where the cursor is by tapping anyplace on the screen or by pressing the Track-ball or D-Pad. When in cursor mode, the same three gestures (tap, double-tap, and long-tap) work as they do in touch mode, only they use the location of the cursor rather than the location of your finger. The cursor remains visible until you deliberately exit Full Cursor Mode. Note: to exit Full Cursor-Mode, press the Search button again (or any other button you have configured via Settings). Keyboard Operation Key strokes typed on your phone are sent to your PC and typed into the active window, just as if the keys has been struck on the PC’s keyboard. Note: PhoneMyPC has recently been updated so that the keyboard behaves exactly as it does in other applications. The Shift and Alt keys are ’sticky,’ meaning you can press and release them, and they will modify the next keystroke. Soft-Key users: press Menu then select Show Keyboard to use the keyboard. PC-Keyboard Operation New! Press Menu, Mod. Keys to display a palette of PC modifier keys (Shift, Ctrl, Windows and Alt). You can also configure other buttons to show this palette via Settings. Press a modifier button on the palette to turn it on, such as the Shift button in the picture at left (denoted as on by the green light in the corner), or off. When option keys are on, they will be applied to the next mouse click or keystroke on the PC, just as if you were holding down those keys while using the PC. This makes it easy to perform actions such as shift-click, and program shortcuts. The buttons titled Opt A and Opt B are mappable to various operations via Settings. Using the default mappings, Opt A shows a menu of shortcuts to send (Copy, Paste, Save, Open, etc.), and Opt B shows a list of special keys (Escape, Function keys, etc.). Note that the modifier palette’s default behavior is to stay on the screen until you dismiss it, but via Settings, you can opt to have the palette disappear after it is used (a modifier has been applied to some action, or one of the Opt keys pressed) Panning and Zooming Move the view around by touching the screen and moving your finger, or Zoom in or out by pinching or stretching the image with two fingers, one above the other. Zoom in or out 1.0-1.6 only by ‘pawing’ on the screen with two fingers together. Move them towards center-screen to zoom in, away to zoom out. Zoom in our out in increments by pressing the Volume Up or Down controls. + Advanced Features Actions lets you program your PC to execute commands issued by you from your phone. Actions are programs along with optional command-line arguments. Great uses for Actions include: *Open a document, such as a powerpoint presentation. *Open a web browser and navigate to a web site. *Modify or repair system settings using system tools. *Gag a friend by running any of the gag programs available online. Operation Right-click PhoneMyPC’s System Tray icon, then select Actions. Click the Add button to add an action. Name the action and type in a command line. Click Ok twice. On the Phone On your phone, run PhoneMyPC, click the PC on which you added the Action, select the Execute Actions feature and click the Action. Who are we? SoftwareForMe.com is a consortium of cross-discipline Engineering experts who share a love of the mobile platform. Each member has decades of experience in PC, embedded or mobile software development and other computer related fields. We have come together because of our interest and excitement in the explosion of mobile device capability and use, and in particular, the release of the open-source Android OS and the Open Handset Alliance. Our Mission Our mission is simple: to empower us all to get the most out of their mobile devices. We want mobile users to enjoy the same connectivity, remote-control, communication and interoperability that PC users have enjoyed for years. And, we want them to enjoy these things with the richer feature set offered by today’s mobile devices, such as GPS, sensors and touch-screen technology. How we do Software When we get a great idea or when someone sends us one, we build a program that provides the core features of the new product, then we let you, our customers decide where it goes from there. Bean counters don’t make decisions about our software; you do. cca Planning For Future Products Hyper-communication We are investigating technologies that will allow Android-based phone users to enjoy the highest level of ‘togetherness’ with their smartphones. This includes integrated use of GPS, sensors, camers and text/voice communication. Business Mobile-To-Pc We are planning the integration of several remote-control and remote-access technologies to enable seamless PC+Mobile integration for business and other uses. Family and Security We all have families, so we understand trendy technologies like Nanny-cams, Daycare-cams, and monitoring your child’s PC activities. We are developing technology to make these and other activities seamlessly available on your smartphone, anyplace, anytime. Latest activity Category:Browse